The Information Resources Management Section combines various aspects of computer science, automatic data processing, planning, consultation, resource acquisition, and information technology into a comprehensive strategy of support to all areas of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program. The Section's overall mission includes ensuring the delivery of timely and cost-effective computer support to Program investigators, the expeditious procurement of research/resource contracts, and the efficient expenditure of computer processing and equipment purchase budgets.